


The Deep Dark

by lavenderthoughts



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tim is Red Robin, the wip title was 'yikes'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderthoughts/pseuds/lavenderthoughts
Summary: Ra’s continued to study him as though he was attempting to store the scene before him visually in his mind, yet maintaining his undeterred grace and elegance.It was humiliating, how Tim had been opened wide for Ra’s to swallow whole, every piece of him left on display. The young vigilante rendered a moaning, writhing mess before his very eyes.Mind the tags.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Tim Drake/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89
Collections: Alone Time





	The Deep Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading various articles on Fanlore's collection of fandom tropes when I reached their tentacle page, only to find the DC/Batman fandom mentioned as an example as a fandom heavily featuring tentaclefics. Having never stumbled upon such involving Tim Drake, I for some reason made the decision to make this decadent contribution.
> 
> enjoy the debauchery I suppose, fellow degenerates.

When Tim began executing missions alongside Ra’s al Ghul more regularly, he’d never expected himself to grow as… comfortable, as he currently found himself beside one of the more formidable figures of Batman’s gallery of rogues. Their occasional collaborations had yet to cause any hesitance to blow up and of the ancient man’s bases, though whenever one of the bats discovered his temporary allegiance he couldn’t help the wrathful guilt which lit aflame inside him.

They were wandering through what was once an aquarium, though someone had moved in and taken over, filling the tanks once occupied by fish and sea life with creatures looking as though someone had ruthlessly pieced together various aquatic creatures and then cursed their creation with life. Tim couldn’t help but feel grateful and simultaneously regretful for the absence of Arthur - he would better know what to do in this situation, but at the same time, he would also be harder hit by the grotesque sight before them.

Instead, he’d arrived with Ra’s al Ghul, the Demon’s Head, the leader of the League of Assassins. A villain out to exterminate all life he deemed unworthy in the name of the environment. It made Tim sick whenever he caught himself pondering his occasional companion’s long-term goals, and his disregard of human life and its inherent value. Nonetheless, to his great dismay, the two of them made excellent partners, and he found himself working more smoothly with the man than he ever did with the other Bats ever since he’d been stripped off his title and dismissed as Robin. Though their goals seldom aligned, upon encountering one another at the site of a peculiarly manipulated site previously ruined by a nuclear explosion, they hadn’t required any words to know they’d both benefit by cooperating. Though Tim despised the man’s methods, they could at least agree that the environment demanded care and concern, though he found no sympathy in Ra’s murderous ambitions to supposedly prevent further environmental degradation.

They arrived in a seemingly abandoned room drowned in impenetrable darkness, leaving its purpose an unsettling mystery. The wooden floor beneath his feet creaked with unexpected bombasticity, threatening a yelp to escape his lips upon the sudden invasion of sound. Following a moment of silence, where he urged to hear any noise of acknowledgement, Tim continued onwards, his pace even slower and his feet even lighter. To his great chagrin, Ra’s somehow managed to thread the entrance scot-free, and he could only imagine the demeaning words he’d spill were they not required to move in silence. Thank Lord for small mercies.

He continued onwards in an excruciatingly slow pace, but their deliberate steps allowed Tim to attempt to map out their precise location, as he’d ensured to memorise the floor plans before departure. The building was shaped like an L with two floors and high ceilings. They’d entered through one of the back doors where the vertical block met the horizontal line, only to continue down the vertical path, up to the second floor, where they’d taken a turn to move further inwards, expecting to encounter windows facing the courtyard, and unyielding whatever might lie there. Instead, they’d found nothing but additional doorways, and whenever Tim would predict the corridors’ end, another one would be revealed. It didn’t make sense, especially considering the vastness of the room before them - it was simply impossible for each block to occupy so much space.

Unless, of course, the new inhabitants had made the effort to extend the former building, turning the L into a rectangle. His suspicion towards the room before him increased ten folds upon this realisation, and he almost stopped entirely before remembering he wasn’t alone, and his sudden pause would risk them tumbling over.

If the new occupants had bothered to extend the original building, this additional space must have a purpose - especially considering they bothered not only to extend the first floor but the second one as well. What could await them here of such significance, which yet demanded such inconceivable darkness?

Tim continued to carefully thread forward, waiting for each step to fully land before taking another. Ra’s remained behind him, a presence which only served to unnerve him as he bore no trust for the man, regardless of their collaboration. With his attention divided between speculation and his wariness towards his temporary ally, Tim recklessly neglected the floor below his feet the surveillance they deserved.

The splash which followed was quiet, hardly noticeable but to the keen ear. Yet, it was enough for… _something_ to instantly reach out and grasp an iron hold of his ankle, providing no warning before pulling him into the water and below its surface.

Before anything else could register, Tim reacted to the biting cold which suddenly engulfed him, a frigidity which only increased the further down he travelled. It didn’t take long for him to question the possible depths of the pool, and for each additional inch, he swore the next must be the last. Even if the bottom floor had been cleared to support the same pool of water on the upper floor, there was yet a limit they were sure to reach. He tried to earn his freedom through struggle yet between his desperate attempt to maintain consciousness through rationing his breath and effort to distinguish a path to freedom. Though he achieved only failure as the grip around his ankle only travelled further up his leg for each fruitless kick aspiring freedom.

Suddenly, as prompt as his initial fare down had commenced, it ceased. For a moment, he was left in stillness, faced with nothing but an enormous eye, observing him, studying his every feature with torturous apathy. Momentarily, Tim felt as though oxygen and liberty were issues of another life, of a far, distant, past he no longer harboured any understanding for.

His audience with the eye concluded as swiftly and inexplicably as it began, and before Tim found any chance to comprehend the situation before him, the issue of survival returned to the top of his mind. The tentacle swivelling his leg commenced their departure for the surface as promptly as it had pulled him downwards, and yet again Tim could do little but try to maintain consciousness.

When he returned to the surface once more, he broke the prevailing silence with heaved, painful breaths desperate to access air once more, only interrupted by burning coughs trying to get rid of the saltwater he’d unwillingly consumed. Although he was given little time to recover before being pulled below the water again, where his attacker now took arms with additional limbs as it began prodding against his uniform. He could do nothing as his cowl was hastily ripped off his head, leaving him without his cape and with his face bare. Tim struggled to provide resistance, but there was little he could do with his body restrained and water slowing his every move. They returned to the surface, and the appendage securing his right leg had now been accompanied by another around his chest. With his breathing secured and eyes free of the irritating salt he could finally see whatever had taken hold of him. Around his chest, he found scales in withered sage, dark and musky greyish green wrapped around him, the inside of which was covered with circular suckers, urging him to gulp nervously.

Tim was barely given enough time to formulate any thought before he was dramatically hoisted up in the air, readjusting its grip to grab hold of his wrists and ankles, holding his four limbs separated with what Tim could only describe as tentacles. Desperately catching his breath, he tilted his head upwards determinedly, though he was already heaved down by exhaustion. The room has found a source of light during his departure into the deep, allowing his eyes sight through a dimly lit glow. Intending to investigate its sudden appearance upon his return to land, Tim looked around to see whether his companion remained present, or if the assassin had abandoned him upon the sign of trouble. Only to find the man standing calmly a few steps away from the water, having seemingly remained still after Tim’s capture, observing the scene before him like a scholar examines their specimen of study.

“Uhm… Ra’s ?” Tim called hesitantly, staring at the man before him, seemingly unbothered by the giant monster which had erupted beneath their feet. ”Could you lend me a hand, perhaps?” He continued as casually as possible, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He’d grown to detest asking for assistance as Red Robin, dismay which only intensified upon requesting support from a villain.

“I certainly could, yes,” Ra’s explained, and the wicked grin upon his lips immediately revealed that he had no intention to do so, “However, I am afraid there is much more to gain by remaining idle. Despite my long years on this planet, this is a specimen I have not yet encountered. I would hate to yield the hand of extermination before knowing anything about it. I am certain you understand.” He finished, and Tim wanted to laugh at the notion of Ra’s mourning lost life.

Before he'd had any chance to offer any response, however, the tentacles once more made their presence exigent, as they continued their slow slithering up his limbs. Their numbers only grew as the sensation of more and more tentacles taking hold of his limbs, stroking his skin, and investigating his body made themselves known. A yelp escaped him as one of the appendages began stroking his behind, and the tension already spread through him only intensified upon its intrusion between his cheeks, and only the fabric of his unarmoured uniform was now what separated his hole and the beast.

Tim sent Ra’s another desperate glance begging for help, but was only given an expression of fascination in response. For some inexplicable reason, the other man’s refusal to acknowledge the increasingly apparent sexual pursuit of the creature only served to humiliate Tim further, with Ra’s seemingly scholarly interest somehow succeeding to dehumanise him further.

Abruptly, the sound of fabric being torn apart occupied the room and overwhelmed his ears. Immediately, Tim was struck by another shot of adrenaline, and his struggles to break free grew more forceful for each tear. Despite his kicking legs and flailing limbs, the monster continued its seeming quest to strip him bare, barely showing any sign of hindrance, and thus desperate attempts to free himself were fruitless. Slowly, inch by inch, his skin was exposed to the cold air around him, starting with his upper arms, slowly transcending down to his fingers, followed by a similar procedure with his legs. Upon uncovering his appendages, the monster continued to unveil his chest, his back, and at last his midst. For each stretch of skin revealed, it would proceed to stroke and feel him, as though cataloguing his texture, shape, and taste. 

Once the creature had reassured itself he was completely bare, by touching every inch of his skin once more to ensure the riddance of the cursed piece of fabric. The monster began covering his wet skin with a thin layer of another liquid, which was slicker and left a warm, but cold, and tingling sensation in its wake. The slight but pleasant feeling confused him until yet another tentacle began to stroke the areas already treated, upon which he involuntarily shuddered from the unexpected intensity of the action. Whatever this liquid may be, it served to increase his sensitivity, and every brush of contact which followed served to light a flame of arousal within him. To his great chagrin, he found himself yearning for every touch, stroke, and caress of the invading limbs, and he hastily took hold of his bottom lip between his teeth to prevent any noise from escaping him. He dared only sneak a glance at the man he knew to be watching, only to be met with dark eyes betraying nothing but the same grotesquely detached fascination. Their eyes met, and Ra’s gave him an undecipherable grin.

Tim’s gaze was swiftly torn away from the other man as he suddenly felt the returning prodding of the tentacle behind him. Caressing their way up his inner thighs, it soon found its way between his cheeks once more, though now uninterrupted by any piece of cloth. 

The shock coursing through him upon the tentacle’s penetration within him was absolute, and his brain found itself incapable of directing attention anywhere else but to the tendril now moving inside of him, leaving a kind of slick in its wake as it crawled deeper inside of him, reaching depths previously unknown. For each motion forwards, the tentacle continued to stretch him wider, its girth only increasing. Yet, the pain remained slight enough to be pleasurable, not threatening to split him open, its slow pace merely teasing him to open up wider. He couldn’t help but allow a groan to elude him upon the unexpected feeling of fullness, and with his eyes closed, he could almost trick himself into believing himself held down by big hands and tanned skin.

Abruptly, another one of the monster’s tentacles joined, challenging his hole to stretch even further to accommodate the two growing intruders. The second tendril moved with much more haste and fervour than the first, and quickly caught up with its depth, though they moved in different directions, seemingly exploring every inch of his insides. Without warning, both began moving back in unison, and for a moment of optimism, Tim dared to hope for their capitulation, that they were senseless exploring entities not intended to go inside him. A sense of hope which only dared to grow as the tentacles finally all but left him, only their tips remaining inside. Though this wish was quickly squandered as they thrust back into him aggressively, brutally pounding him from behind as though he was but a doll. One of them soon discovered his prostate, and the pathetic mewl escape him seemed to urge them to continue, pounding him into a panting mess, the echoes of his pitiful Ah, Ah, Ah, bouncing around the room. Ra’s continued to study him as though he was attempting to store the scene before him visually in his mind, yet maintaining his undeterred grace and elegance. It was humiliating, how Tim had been opened wide for Ra’s to swallow whole, every piece of him left on display. The young vigilante rendered a moaning, writhing mess before his very eyes.

His mortifying moans left his mouth agape, and as Tim was too busy writhing in pleasure due to his stimulated prostate, another tentacle seized its chance to invade him orally, muffling his whines and cries as it easily forced his lips to strain and stretch in order to make it fit. The appendage now occupying his oral orifice immediately commenced a similar investigation as every other tentacle caressing his skin. In pursuit of nothing specific but to catalogue everything as a whole. It traced his tongue, swirling it and pushing it around to feel its every side. It caressed the insides of his cheeks, his teeth, and roof of his mouth and everything else within its reach. Its suckers created a strange sensation teasing another whimper out of him, but little time was spent before it commenced its pace onwards. He choked, and tears welled up in his eyes as the tentacle showed no sign of mercy in its pursuit to travel deeper. Time seemed to slow down as his struggling renewed, his screams muffled and hardly distinguishable from his previous cries. Panic quickly rose within him, and for a brief moment everything turned to black, stealing his consciousness only momentarily.

Upon returning to reality, his ears were filled by the sound of heavy panting, hitched breaths, and pitched mewls escaping his lips, prickled skin burning of sensitivity and overstimulation. His mouth had been freed once more, and the tentacle previous down his throat was now nowhere to be seen. Tim wailed and made another futile attempt to escape his capture, desperate to escape the sensations overwhelming him. In the back of his mind, he thought of Ra’s attentive gaze and imposing figure, certainly standing in the same spot Tim last saw him, feigning nonchalance to the display of an utterly exposed and vulnerable Red Robin. 

A third tentacle harshly entered him from behind and spared no time to discover and attack his prostate, pushing Tim further down into shambles of shivers and trembles, whining pathetically between his desperate grasps for breath. However he was soon silenced by an oral invasion once again, but this time the tentacle ensured momentarily retreat whenever his consciousness was threatened, though paying no regard to his nor running tears and wretched chokes. The tentacles not busy occupying his insides continued to trace his skin, leaving no piece of him untouched and unstimulated. They treated him like a doll, fighting to reposition his limbs and parts in their favour, lifting his legs and bending him in half, stretching him wide and lowering his arms. Some began imitating the motions of the limbs penetrating his insides, bending his elbows and knees, positioning themselves in their midst moving back and forth. They pressed his thighs together and began thrust between them, and others took hold of his hands and wrapped them around themselves, essentially jerking themselves off with his hands, and some prodded his holes hoping to join their peers inside him. One of which proved successful, as another appendage made its way inside his mouth, though instead of mimicking its companion’s assault on his throat, it instead engrossed itself by playing with his tongue. 

The monster was all over him, inside him, attempting to mould and form him in ways best suited to serve its senses. Stuffed full, and high on what proved essentially to be aphrodisiacs, Tim couldn’t even gather so much sense as to feel shame any longer, his mind now immersed in pleasure, bothered only by desperation to feel full. Despite the numerous tentacles already swarming inside of him, ferociously pounding him back and forth with uneven thrusts ensuring their constant presence, it wasn’t enough, he needed more. But at the same time, he was overwhelmed and spent, too sensitive to stand any further engagement. 

He was on the brink of losing consciousness once more when the tentacles inside of him finally began to retreat. Tim only knew he’d come at least once, though he couldn’t specify when or the amount of times he’d reached climax. Though the drugged part of his brain mourned the sudden loss, his rational mind succeeds to convince him of this being a good thing, that he was finally free and would soon be able to attack the bastards which put him in this situation - not to mention the devil watching the scene play out.

He remained still, waiting for the wraps around his limbs to let go, allowing him to fall down to the water, where he’d gather the remaining pieces of his uniform before hurrying back to land. Yet, the seconds passed and fleeted into minutes, and he had yet to be embraced by gravity and plunged into the waters. 

Finally, the tentacles holding him began losing their grip, but right as the initial swarm of relief began to embrace him, he felt the pressure of another pair of tentacles begin to swirl around the areas now left vacant by the previous, and the warm sensation of relief promptly froze and transformed into horror. He knew what was happening, he was no idiot. Yet, he refused to acknowledge his situation until he felt his chin being tipped upwards by the same cold and slick creature previously cradling him all over. He clenched his cheeks and clamped his jaw shut, uselessly wishing that the monster wouldn’t bother to get past his defences. Instead, another tentacle wrapped itself around his neck and head, covering his nostrils and prohibiting his breath. Regardless of his efforts to refrain from breathing and keep his mouth shut, Tim was doomed to inevitably open up, gasping for air. Only to immediately choke once more upon the anticipated intrusion of the tentacle before him. His mouth was conquered the moment his lips separated from each other, and the tentacle swiftly set to trigger his gagging reflexes, retreating only a mere moment before Tim was sure he’d finally vomit.

Fully occupied with the tendril fucking his mouth, Tim only remembered his behind upon its sudden penetration. It was considerably thicker than its predecessors, particularly the tip, and it promptly roamed deep enough inside him for Tim to feel his belly inflate. It was allowed a few thrusts before forcefully joined by another, which instantly found great interest prodding his prostate, and continued its focused fondling as its companion thrust back and forth in a rapid pace, each time reaching deeper depths, continuing to fill him up to the degree it was made physically visible. Yet another tentacle found its way inside him, and following a brief moment of stillness, it followed the larger tendril into his depths, inflating him even further.

When the appendages securing his hold were replaced for the second time, Tim had grown too exhausted to provide much reaction, and had been stuffed with far too many aphrodisiacs to feel anything but a vacant emptiness inside of him upon the tentacles retreat.

It would take another three rounds before Tim would finally be freed, and he was softly let go of and left to fall onto the wooden floor before his companion, the exact same spot where he’d previously been captured. His body ached and trembled, and he knew that had he been let go to plunge into the water, he hadn’t mustered the energy to voyage the short distance to land. Every last ounce of adrenaline immediately left him as he finally lay on solid ground, and he was mercilessly hit by extreme exhaustion, his eyes threatening to fall shut before him. 

Through heavy-lidded eyes, he found the blurred figure of Ra’s look down on him, though any attempt to identify his facial expression lay beyond him.

“My, my detective, that was quite the show.” he began, approaching the young hero with tactful steps, “Had you told me your invitation was for a performance I would have chosen another attire.” he purred, and sat down on the tip of his toes, looking Tim in the eye as he finally drifted into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If our paths do not intertwine until then, I will see you in hell.


End file.
